The Power Lies Within
by Liana Starr
Summary: A new girl may help Harry discover a power inside himself he didn't even know he had. OotP spoilers. HG/RW! R&R PLEASE! Really good!
1. The Porthole

A/N: I'm really sorry that the first chapter is kind of boring. I promise it'll get better, so PLEASE keep reading!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. unless you count Ron who is presently bound and gagged in my closet- oops! Ignore that!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry Potter sat staring broodingly out of his bedroom window on a wet, sultry evening. This was what he had been doing every night for the past three weeks. Ever since he had returned from Hogwarts, he hadn't been in much of a mood to do anything. Sure, he had regular communication with his friends, recent birthday gifts of various wizarding candy, and the promise of a rescue from the Dursleys' house, but none of this helped ease the pain inside; The seemingly ceaseless pain for which the only cure was time.  
  
His godfather was dead. Dead and gone. Harry would never see Sirius again. And, worst of all, it was all Harry's fault. If he hadn't been so stubborn, so ignorant; if he would have just listened to Snape and Hermione and Dumbledore and Lupin and even Sirius himself and worked harder at Occlumency; if he hadn't been so stupid as to fall for Voldemort's trick; if he didn't always, as Hermione had said, have such a "saving-people- thing" than Sirius would still have lived.  
  
Harry regretted now having taking his godfather for granted, for ever being mad at Sirius, for not listening to him. All summer, it had been as though someone had dropped an anvil on his chest. He missed his godfather so much, it was like something was gnawing on his insides. And he hated it.  
  
Harry sighed deeply. He walked over to the desk on which Hedwig's vacant cage stood and turned on the lamp. He pulled out a roll of parchment, a quill, and a bottle of ink and sat down. He racked his brain for a moment, trying to think of something to put in a letter to Ron and Hermione. All he could think of was the guilt and the nagging pain inside him and the gaping hole in his heart where Sirius used to be. He had no idea how to put this into words, so he laid down his quill and walked back over to the window again. He rested his elbow on the windowsill and put his cheek on his fist. His thoughts were just wandering back to Sirius when, quite suddenly, Ron Weasley fell out of nowhere into the middle of the floor. Harry started so hugely that his feet left the floor.  
  
"Hello Harry!" said Ron brightly. "Having a good summer?"  
  
"Bloody hell! Ron!" said Harry, startled. "What are you-"  
  
But Harry broke off, for Hermione Granger had just plopped out of nowhere onto his bedroom floor.  
  
"Hermione! What's going on?!"  
  
"Hang on, Harry," said Hermione, "Lupin's coming."  
  
Just then, Lupin plummeted onto the ground between Ron and Hermione.  
  
"Good to see you, Harry!" said Lupin. He pointed his wand at the ceiling and said "Caput!" A thin, floppy, round black disk about as big around as a car tire fell down out of nowhere and landed on the floor. This was too weird. They were all standing there, acting like this was no more unusual than Sunday morning brunch.  
  
"Wh-what are you three doing here?" Harry stammered.  
  
"We're here to take you back to Grimmauld Place," said Lupin.  
  
This was all happening so fast. "What? Now?"  
  
"Yes, Harry," said Hermione.  
  
"Dumbledore feels that you have spent your necessary time here for the Bond of Blood to be complete for this summer. You can come and live at Grimmauld Place for the remainder of the summer," said Lupin.  
  
Shocked and utterly nonplussed, Harry looked around at them and asked the only thing he could think of. "How?"  
  
"We'll be taking a Porthole," said Lupin, nudging the black disk with his foot. "It's the only means of magical transportation that we can guarantee is not being watched by Death Eaters."  
  
"A Porthole? What's that?"  
  
"It's an invention of Dumbledore's. It's something like a portable hole that can take you anywhere. Watch."  
  
Lupin bent down and tapped the stationary disk three times, and said "Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place, London, England."  
  
At once the black disk began to quiver. It trembled and shivered and then abruptly stopped. It now seemed that the disk was something of a window into a dark, musty parlor. Harry recognized this as the one inside the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix.  
  
"You see, Harry," said Lupin, "Portholes also allow you to see the place that you will be going to. Very convenient. Now, we'll just put your trunk and the rest of your things through the hole, and then we will go through it ourselves."  
  
This all felt very strange to Harry. Why now? This was all going much to quickly. His mind was reeling. After a moment of confusion, Harry nodded.  
  
"Okay..." said Harry. "I guess I'll go get my stuff, then..."  
  
Harry stuffed some scattered books and clothes into his trunk and closed. He dragged his trunk over to the hole and then stopped.  
  
"What? What's wrong?" said Hermione.  
  
"Well, how is it going to fit?" asked Harry.  
  
"Er... good question..." said Lupin.  
  
"Let's just try it and see what happens," said Ron.  
  
Feeling very doubtful, Harry pushed his trunk over to the hole. Suddenly, with a very cartoonish sound of stretching rubber, the hole stretched until it was the exact shape of the trunk, and the trunk plummeted downward. It seemed to fall much longer than it should have, given that the room appeared to be only about ten feet down. It slowed before it hit the floor and landed noiselessly. Eyebrows raised, Harry grabbed Hedwig's cage and dropped it into the hole, which had shrunk back to its normal size. Again, with the same sound, it swelled just large enough to admit the cage, which fell in exactly the same manner as the trunk.  
  
"Well, Harry, after you," said Lupin.  
  
Harry nodded. He took a deep breath and a last glance around his room, than jumped into the hole.  
  
He was falling, falling very fast. All around him was a rush of color; there was a loud howling in his ears. He fell for a while, longer than he expected to, then he began to slow down. Finally, he landed gently and noiselessly on his feet. He looked up, but there was no sign of the Porthole. Suddenly, just like they had before, Ron, Hermione, and Lupin fell of nowhere in front of him.  
  
Lupin pointed at the ceiling with his wand again, muttered "Caput!", and the Porthole fell down at their feet.  
  
"Well, let's get these things upstairs," said Lupin. "Harry, you get the cage and I'll get your trunk."  
  
Harry plucked up Hedwig's cage with a strong feeling of unexplained awkwardness. Lupin pointed his wand at Harry's trunk and said "Locomotor Trunk!" The trunk rose off the ground a few inches and Lupin guided it smoothly up the stairs, with Harry, Ron, and Hermione trailing behind him. As they passed the stuffed elf heads on the wall, Harry noticed a new, additional head, the one that used to belong to Kreacher.  
  
~Serves him right~ Harry thought savagely ~the little.~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Please review and tell me if it's good at all! The more reviews I get, the faster I'll add new chapters!!!!!!!!! 


	2. Emmalise's Story

A/N: YOU'D BETTER R&R THIS! I'M MISSING DARIA TO WRITE IT! Just joking! But seriously, R&R please!  
  
Another A/N: What's this? You don't know what Daria is? Oh, you poor deprived child.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of Harry Potter. and now, thanks to my big mouth, I went and got Ron taken away. oh well. *pets Crookshanks*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Finally they reached the bedroom door. Harry went forward and opended it. He had barely stepped inside when something small and feathery which was twittering shrilly hit him squarely on the nose.  
  
"OW! Oh, hi, Pig," said Harry, rubbing his nose.  
  
"Well, I've got to go," said Lupin. "We've got another meeting for the Order tonight, and I don't want to be late."  
  
Lupin grinned at them and left the room.  
  
"Oh Harry, it's great to see you!" said Hermione, sitting down on the bed.  
  
"We got you here as soon as we could, mate," said Ron, sitting next to Hermione.  
  
"Fred and George are here. So's Bill. He-"  
  
Hermione broke off, for someone had just walked in the room. She had soft, light brown hair the exact same color as Lupin's. She had blue eyes that reminded Harry of Dumbledore's, except that they were a bit darker and had a girlish glitter as opposed to Dumbledore's kindly twinkle. She had full lips and was wearing silver windchime earrings that tinkled softly when she moved. She was barefoot and was wear a simple silver ring on her right hand with an inscription that Harry couldn't quite make out. She was carrying a tray of cookies.  
  
"Ron's mum helped me make some cookies," she said, setting down the platter on the bedside table. She turned and saw Harry. "Oh, you must be Harry. Ron and Hermione have told me all about you, of course. My name's Anna Mann - no wait - urgh, I keep forgetting - sorry, my name's Emmalise Lupin. Really."  
  
Harry raised his eyebrows at her.  
  
"Well, I guess I'd better explain. Sit down, it's a long story," said Emmalise.  
  
He sat down on the other bed, facing Ron and Hermione. Emmalise sat down next to him.  
  
"Well, Anna Mann used to be my real name. It all started years ago, back when I was just a baby. My dad used to do a lot of stuff abroad for the original Order of the Phoenix. He put some important Death Eaters in Azkaban. About a month after Voldemort dissapeared" - she smiled at Harry - "my parents and I went to some island because we got wind that some escaped Death Eaters were staying there. Unfortunately, they got wind that we were staying there too. One night, my mum and I were sleeping while my dad kept a lookout. All of the sudden, a Death Eater Apparated in the middle of the room. My mum woke up just in time to see him kill my dad. I don't know why he didn't kill her. He told her that if she ever told anyone what she'd seen, he'd kill her and me too. So she didn't tell anyone. She buried my father on that island and went on with her life. His death went down as a Lethifold attack. She insisted on homeschooling me because she was afraid that he would come back to kill me. She didn't breath a word about it until last year. When Voldemort came back to power, she started getting uneasy. Finally, around June, she went to Dumbledore. She thought it was safe because the Death Eater that had killed my dad had been sent to Azkaban after the whole thing at the Department of Mysteries" - she paused and looked at Harry apologetically - "She told him how my father had really died. Well, little did she know that the Death Eater had put a spell on her so that he would know if she told. Less then a week after that, the Death Eaters that were in Azkaban broke out again. He tracked her down the night after he escaped. He came in our house. My mum told me to hide, so I did. It was... horrible. I-I could hear her trying to fight him. I could hear her scream. A-And then... he-he k-k-killed her." Emmalise paused to wipe her eyes. Hermione got up, sat down next to her, and put her arm around Emmalise's shoulders. "I h-heard him leave. When I was sure the coast was clear, I came out of my hiding place. And there was my mum, l-lying on the floor, c-cold as i-i-ice. I didn't know what to do. Finally I packed my stuff and rode the Knight Bus here. My mum and I came here a lot in the few months before her murder. As soon as I got here I found my uncle Remus - you know, Lupin - and told him what happened. He told me to stay here. So I did. I had to change my name for safety. Remus adopted me. He was my mum's brother. We had a small, private funeral for her... God, I miss her."  
  
Harry was utterly speechless. Even if he could have thought of anything to say, he wouldn't have said it; he thought it best to leave the silence.  
  
Emmalise dried her eyes again and gave a loud sniff. "Look at me," she said, "I'm turning into a human hosepipe."  
  
Harry couldn't help but grin, having called Cho Chang the same thing the previous year.  
  
"I was so upset when Sirius died," said Emmalise. A dreamy expression dawned on her face. "He was so nice... and funny... and clever... and not to hard on the eyes either... well. once he got some nourishment, I mean."  
  
"Emma!" said Ron, raising his eyebrows. "Don't tell me you fancied Sirius!"  
  
"So what if I did?" she said, giggling.  
  
Ron rolled his eyes; Hermione laughed and through a pillow at Ron.  
  
"Stop it, you! I seem to remember the landlady of a certain pub that you had quite a little crush on!" said Hermione, smirking.  
  
Ron's ears turned red. Harry, Hermione, and Emmalise laughed. Emmalise turned to Harry.  
  
"I'll being going to Hogwarts this year!" she said. "I'm so excited! I- "  
  
"What are you four still doing up?!" yelled Mrs. Weasley, barging into the room. "Bed! It's 12:30!" She held the door open and pointed the girls out.  
  
"Good night," said Hermione and Emmalise together.  
  
"Now, straight to sleep with you two!" said Mrs. Weasley as the girls disappeared into the hallway. "Oh, and Harry, it's absolutely wonderful to see you again! Good night!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	3. A New Friend

A/N: Tralalaaa. wow, this is my third chapter tonight! Don't be expecting them this quickly in the future, because I wrote the first four chapters earlier this week. I think the story's getting better. R&R. or else. *pulls out rubber chicken* I've got a chicken and I'm not afraid to use it!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. yet. MUWAHAHAHAHAAAAA!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That night Harry slept very well. For some reason this bed seemed much softer and warmer than his bed at the Dursleys' house, though he had no memory of it being that way the summer before. He woke up to a soft voice in his ear.  
  
"Harry," said the voice, "Harry, wake up."  
  
Someone was shaking him gently.  
  
"...huh?" said Harry, pulling the covers up over his head, "Whozat?"  
  
"Come on, Harry, get up," said the voice. He felt someone sit down on the bed next to him. "Ron and Hermione are waiting. Come with me to grab some breakfast then we can go help them."  
  
He felt someone rest their hand on his shoulder. Reluctantly, because he was very cozy, Harry pulled the covers down and opened his eyes.  
  
"Good morning, Harry," said Emmalise  
  
"Morning," said Harry sleepily.  
  
"Get dressed and meet me in the kitchen. Ron's mum made an excellent breakfast."  
  
She smiled and left the room.  
  
***  
  
After getting dressed, Harry went downstairs and had a very enjoyable breakfast of pancakes and bacon with Emmalise, during which they spent more time laughing than eating. She was really quite funny. After breakfast, Emmalise led Harry up to the drawing room. There, Ron and Hermione were scrubbing a coffee table with sponges and a large bucket of Dr. Bubbles Magical Pest-be-gone.  
  
"Oh, I'm glad you two are here," said Hermione, tossing Emmalise a sponge.  
  
"We could use some reinforcements," said Ron, throwing another sponge to Harry.  
  
"I thought we finished all the cleaning last summer!" said Harry, glaring at his sponge.  
  
"So did we," said Hermione. "But apparently this table's home to some very stubborn Chizpurfles. We're lucky to have found them early, or else they might have infested the whole house."  
  
Harry groaned and sat down next Ron. Emmalise sat down opposite him.  
  
"So, Em, have you been sorted yet?" asked Harry, dipping his sponge in the bucket.  
  
"Yes! I'm in Gryffindor, just like you lot!" replied Emmalise happily, applying herself to her sponge.  
  
"Excellent!" said Harry.  
  
"I'm so excited to be going to Hogwarts! I've read all about it in Hogwarts, A History-" Emmalise fell silent at the sight of Ron and Harry exchanging gloomy looks. "What?"  
  
"Hogwarts, A History is Hermione's bible," said Harry.  
  
"She's always quoting it at us and pestering us to read it," said Ron.  
  
"I most certainly am not!" said Hermione, dropping her sponge in indignation. "Besides, if you two would even bother to read it then things would be different!"  
  
"See what I mean?" said Ron.  
  
Hermione glowered at Ron then picked up her sponge and began scrubbing furiously. Emmalise caught Harry's eye and they both looked away to stop themselves from laughing.  
  
"How many O.W.L.s did you get Harry?" asked Emmalise.  
  
"Six," he said, a bit sheepishly. He had done well in most of his classes, even managing an "Acceptable" in Potions, but he had gotten a "Poor" in Divination and a "Dreadful" in History of magic.  
  
"I took mine this summer. I got eight."  
  
"Ten,"chimed Hermione proudly.  
  
"Five," said Ron rather miserably, "and Mum won't let me forget."  
  
Harry laughed.  
  
"So did you say last night that Fred and George are here? How's the joke shop going?" asked Harry.  
  
"Brilliant, they're making loads," said Ron enviously. "Percy's here. He's finally admitted to being a prat with a stick up his- "  
  
"Ron!" said Hermione warningly.  
  
"-Up his butt," Ron continued, glaring at Hermione and causing Emmalise to double up with a fit of silent laughter, "and he's decided to rejoin the family. Mum and Dad may have forgiven him quick enough, but Ginny and I made him grovel and Fred and George still haven't accepted him. Bill's here, he's engaged to Fleur."  
  
"He's what?" exclaimed Harry, dousing his sponge in the bucket so deeply that his arm was now wet up to the elbow.  
  
"I know, we were all surprised. But luckily I think I've become immune to her."  
  
Harry chuckled, Emmalise snorted, and Hermione scowled.  
  
"Hello there, Harry!"  
  
Harry whipped his head around and saw Hagrid's enormous form standing in the doorway.  
  
"Hi Hagrid!" said Harry. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Just goin' ter see ter Beaky. How are yeh, Harry?"  
  
"Pretty good. Have a good summer?"  
  
"Well, it's bin pretty busy, what with. one thing and another. how was yers?"  
  
"Not bad."  
  
"Well, I best be goin'... got... er... things ter do..."  
  
"'Bye, then, Hagrid!"  
  
Hargid grinned from beneath his wild beard, waved a tremendous hand, and left.  
  
"Hagrid was so pleased to see Buckbeak again," said Hermione.  
  
"Who wouldn't be?" said Emmalise. "I love Buckbeak, he's so sweet."  
  
"What's the matter, Em?" said Harry, smirking. "Another crush?"  
  
"Shut up!" said Emmalise angrily, throwing her sponge across the table at Harry.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	4. The Ring

A/N: I really like the character Emmalise. *spreads glue on a spot of a wall* As the chapters go on and get to know her better. *sticks picture of Ron on wall* .I think you will too. *spreads glue* This is the longest chapter so far. *stick on picture of Harry* I hope you like it! *spreads glue* R&R please! *pulls from stack a picture of. Malfoy?! BAH!* There will also be an original song and at least one original poem later on in the fic. *rips picture up into little bitty pieces* That's all I have to say. *drops pieces in toilet* Read on! *flushes toilet*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
"Great job on de-chizpurfle-ing the coffee table yesterday!" said Mrs. Weasley the next morning at breakfast. "Your Hogwart's letters arrived today. We'll need to take a Porthole to Diagon Alley after breakfast, so eat quickly! Arthur's meeting us there, and I don't want to be late!"  
  
When Mrs. Weasley said the word "Porthole", Harry could have sworn he heard Emmalise give a small whimper and mutter "Oh crap."  
  
"Has anyone seen Bambino?" asked Emmalise, peering over the top of a very tall stack of toast.  
  
"Who's Bambino?" asked Harry.  
  
"My owl. He's brown, with a white star on his chest. Have you seen him?"  
  
Harry shook his head.  
  
"Everyone finished?" said Mrs. Weasley. "Good," she said without waiting for an answer. "Now come on, come on!"  
  
Mrs. Weasley pulled the Porthole from a pocket of her robes. She carefully shook it out, placed it on the floor, tapped it three times with her wand, and said "The Leaky Cauldron, London, England."  
  
As before, the Porthole vibrated and then became a window, this time into a gloomy pub.  
  
"Well, who wants to go first?" inquired Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"I will," said Ron, stepping forward.  
  
Ron jumped into the hole and fell in the same manner as Harry had two nights before. Emmalise gave a wimper and retreated behind Harry, trembling.  
  
"Next!" said Mrs. Weasley briskly.  
  
Hermione moved forward this time, and after her went Ginny. When Ginny landed safely, Mrs. Weasley looked around at Harry and Emmalise, who was still trembling.  
  
"Well, go on! One of you!" said Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"Oh no," said Emmalise, shaking so badly that she had to hold on to Harry's arm for support. "Oh no no no no no. I can't. No. No no no."  
  
"Of course you can, dear!" said Mrs. Weasley, sounding encouraging and impatient at the same time.  
  
"No, you don't understand. When I was five I was climbing a tree in my backyard and I fell out of the tree when I was really really really high up and I broke my leg in about 4 places and ever since then I've been completely and totally terrified of falling so I can't do this no no no I can't!" said Emmalise, speaking very quickly and slightly hysterically.  
  
"It's not bad, Emmalise," said Harry, turning to face Emmalise. "Really, it's not."  
  
"NO! Nononononononoo! I can't do it, Harry, I can't do it! Please don't make me!" Emmalise was speaking frantically and looking like she was on the verge of tears.  
  
"Look, I'll go with you. Will that make you feel better?"  
  
Emmalise looked like she doubted anything in the world could make her feel better right now, but, nevertheless, she nodded very timidly.  
  
Harry took Emmalise by the arm and led her over the hole. She was quaking violently and whimpering very loudly. A tear trickled down her cheek. Harry squeezed her arm reassuringly. She took a deep breath, stopped whimpering, and gave Harry a small smile.  
  
"On three," said Harry. "One... two... three!"  
  
Harry and Emmalise jumped into the hole. Immediately, Emmalise started screaming bloody murder. She was clinging Harry for dear life. The volume of her screaming decreased as they slowed, but she didn't stop until they reached the ground, still keeping a firm grip on Harry. She was breathing very fast, her cheek pressed against Harry's chest.  
  
"Erm...Em..." said Harry awkwardly after a few seconds. "You can let go of me now."  
  
"Oh...right..." said Emmalise, detatching herself from Harry. She was still shaking and very pale. "That was, without a doubt, THE most horrifying thing I have ever experienced in my entire life... well... almost..." Her eyes went misty, and Harry knew she was thinking about her mother's death.  
  
"Emmalise!" said Hermione from behind Harry. "Are you all right?"  
  
"I suppose..." Emmalise replied.  
  
"Caput!" said Mrs. Weasley, who had just landed beside them. The Porthole fell into her hands and she pocketed it.  
  
"Hello, Molly!" said Mr. Weasley cheerfully, having just Apparated next to Mrs. Weasley. He smiled at his wife and gave her a quick peck on the cheek.  
  
"Well, let's get going!" said Mrs. Weasley. "Gringotts first, then off to buy your books!"  
  
Mr. and Mrs. Weasley led the rest of them out into the alley way. Mrs. Weasley tapped the brick wall with her wand and the bricks receded obligingly to form an archway, though which they all went. They walked past all the shops, every now and then pausing to gaze briefly into a store window before running to catch up with the rest of the group. Finally they reached the pearly white building of Gringotts bank. Inside, they gave a goblin their keys and followed to the carts.  
  
The goblin put out a hand to stop them.  
  
"Four visitors and one goblin per cart," he said. "Renghor!" called the goblin. Another goblin (this one was very hairy) looked up from his parchment, stepped out from behind his desk, and walked over.  
  
"Oi, Pollmeir?" said the hairy goblin called Renghor.  
  
"Take three of these in a seperate cart," said Pollmeir.  
  
Renghor nodded and extended a hand over another track. A cart came zooming up to him, into which he, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, and Ginny climbed. The goblin then tapped the side of the cart, which immediately sped away down the track.  
  
"In," said Pollmeir getting into the cart. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Emmalise clambered in after him. The goblin tapped the cart like Renghor had, and they zoomed away.  
  
To his surprise, Emmalise seemed to rather enjoy the ride. Hermione, on the other hand, went quite green, grabbed Ron's hand, and buried her face in his shoulder. Ron looked quite startled and not sure what her should do, so he patted Hermione on the back gently. Even in the very dull light, Harry could see Ron's bright red ears.  
  
Finally they reached Harry's vault. Harry felt rather guilty at all the coins in his vault, when Ron was so poor. He quickly shoved some Galleons, Sickles, and Knuts in his bag and jumped back in the cart.  
  
The ride to Emmalise's vault was exactly the same. She didn't have as much gold as Harry, but still a pretty decent amount. She gathered up some money and put it in her bag. They was about to leave the vault when suddenly she stopped.  
  
"What on earth...?" she said. She walked over to a small, red and gold silk box right in the corner of the vault. She picked it up, walked back over to Harry, Rone and Hermione, and opened it. Inside was a ring. Just a simple silver band. She held it up to examine it.  
  
"What do you make of it?" asked Emmalise.  
  
"I-I don't know..." said Hermione. Her face was still rather green.  
  
"Hmm..." said Emmalise, looking the ring over critically. "There's just something beautiful about it... I think I'll keep it."  
  
She slipped the ring onto her right ring finger.  
  
"Well?" said Pollmeir abruptly. "Are you coming or not?"  
  
***  
  
"I have so much to buy!" said Emmalise in a panicky voice, her eyes darting from her booklist to every store around her in turn and back again. "I need robes, new spellbooks, dragon hide gloves, potions ingredients- "  
  
"Don't worry, dear," said Mrs. Weasley. "There'll be plenty of time. Now then, I think we should head to Flourish and Blotts first, then the Madam Malkins and the Apothecary, then on to buy your quills, parchment, and ink. Anything else?"  
  
"Yes," said Emmalise. "I need some owl treats and broom wax."  
  
"You have a broom?" inquired Ginny. "What model?"  
  
"Yeah," she said. "It the new Nimbus Two Thousand and Three. My mum gave it to me for my birthday."  
  
"Do you play Quidditch?" asked Harry. "What position?"  
  
"I'm a beater," said Emmalise.  
  
"Are you any good?" said Ron.  
  
"Well, I've been taking private lessons since I was four."  
  
"Excellent, you can be on the Gryffindor team!" said Ron. "I'm Keeper, Harry's Seeker, and Ginny's trying out for Chaser this year."  
  
"Awesome!" she said.  
  
"You know, I might get a broom." said Hermione.  
  
"Why?" said Ron. "You don't even play Quidditch!"  
  
"I can have a broom if I want!" said Hermione defensively.  
  
"Oh, here we go again," Ginny murmured exasperately.  
  
"It would be a waste of money!" argued Ron.  
  
"What does it matter to you how I spend my money?" Hermione said loudly.  
  
"I'm just saying you don't need one!"  
  
"Maybe I just want to ride on weekends!"  
  
"Shut UP!" said Emmalise finally. "You two are always at each others' throats!"  
  
"Emmalise is right," said Harry. "Can you just give it a rest?"  
  
Hermione looked appalled and Ron looked slightly sheepish.  
  
"Come on, let's go get our books," said Ginny, pressing forward through the crowd.  
  
"What career are you going for?" Harry asked Emmalise as they followed Ginny towards Flourish and Blotts.  
  
"An Auror. I wouldn't dream of anything else after what happened to my mum."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	5. Loved and Lost

Ditto20012: Thanks so much! I will!  
  
Kady Rilla Wholi: Thank you! You shall see, but not until much later.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. . . . kindly ignore the folder over there that says "Secret diabolical plan to kidnap Harry Potter".  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry was tap-dancing on a giant strawberry, drinking rum and eating pretzels. Suddenly a beautifully angelic voice filled his ears singing a song he had never heard before  
  
You were my rock My solid ground My guiding light My holder When all was lost You made it found You were my Crying shoulder  
  
You always stood So tall and strong I never thought You would be gone  
  
You taught me how to love and live You gave me all you had to give I'm trying my best to be strong Please show me how to carry on I guess it's better to have Loved and lost Than to never have loved At all  
  
Harry opened his eyes to find himself lying in bed. He realized that the voice was coming from the hallway and drifting under the door. Wondering who was singing, he rose out of bed and started dressing. The song continued  
  
If I cold hold you tight Feel your warm embrace Just see you Once again No one could Ever take your place My shelter Best friend  
  
You always stood So tall and strong I never thought You would be gone  
  
You taught me how to love and live You gave me all you had to give I'm trying my best to be strong Please show me how to carry on I guess it's better to have Loved and lost Than to never have loved At all  
  
I miss you Miss your smile You were the world To me I've been lonely For quite a while Oh Lord can you hear me Just reach down and set me free  
  
You always stood So tall and strong I never thought You would be gone  
  
You taught me how to love and live You gave me all you had to give I'm trying my best to be strong Please show me how to carry on I guess it's better to have Loved and lost Than to never have loved At all  
  
I see that now I've loved and lost But at least I've loved At all  
  
By this time Harry was dressed. He opened the door and saw Emmalise, who was making quite a job of sweeping the floor, twirling around with a broom with her eyes closed and humming the melody of the song. She opened her eyes, saw Harry watching her, and promptly dropped her broom in surprise.  
  
"Er. . . . morning, Harry. . . ." she said, her face pink.  
  
"Was that you singing?" asked Harry  
  
Emmalise went even pinker.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I've never heard that song before. Where'd you hear it?"  
  
"I wrote it this summer. It's about my mum."  
  
"You've got a great voice."  
  
Emmalise glowed magenta.  
  
"Thanks," she said, smiling sheepishly. "I usually don't let people hear me sing. . . . well, except for my dance partners," she said, grinning and giving the broom a little nudge with her foot. "Well, come on. Let's go downstairs and you can get some breakfast."  
  
Harry followed Emmalise downstairs and into the kitchen, which was deserted. He sat down and pulled a plate of eggs toward him.  
  
"We'll be leaving in about an hour for Kings Cross," said Emmalise, who was wearing what looked like miniature golden Slinkies for earrings today. "Are you packed?"  
  
"Yeah," said Harry. "Where are Ron and Hermione?"  
  
"Last I saw them they where going at it again, so I left them to it, but I think Ginny might have gone to break it up."  
  
"Why are they always fighting? Can't they just admit that they like each other?"  
  
"Well, I talked to Hermione, and she definitely doesn't like Ron the way he likes her, but at least she doesn't hate him."  
  
Just then, Charlie walked in with Tonks. Today Tonks had shiny black hair that reached her ankles, purple eyes, and a very small nose.  
  
"Hello, Harry!" said Charlie.  
  
"Wotcher, Harry! Emmalise!" said Tonks.  
  
"Hi!" said Harry and Emmalise.  
  
"We'll be going with you to Platform Nine and Three Quarters," said Charlie. "Did I hear you two talking about Ickle Ronniekins?" Charlie grinned in a very "Fred and George" way.  
  
"We were just talking about the fact that he's in love with Hermione yet refuses to acknowledge it," said Emmalise.  
  
"Well, all boys are idiots at first, but they come around eventually," said Tonks. She smiled at Charlie and gave him a peck on the cheek.  
  
"Er. . . ." said Harry. "Did I miss something?"  
  
"Charlie's my boyfriend," said Tonks.  
  
The kitchen door opened again and in came Ginny, with an expression of satisfaction on her face, followed by Ron and Hermione, who looked equally disgruntled and red in the face.  
  
"Mum says to start bringing our trunks downstairs," said Ginny.  
  
"All right," said Harry.  
  
Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Emmalise went up the stairs and into their rooms. Ron shoved a book and a pair of socks irritably into his trunk and slammed the lid shut. Harry rolled his eyes and called down Hedwig, who had perched herself on the wardrobe. He put her in her cage, grabbed his trunk, and hauled it downstairs.  
  
"How're we getting to Kings Cross?" Harry asked Lupin as he reached the parlor.  
  
"Well, since a Porthole would alarm the Muggles, we'll be taking a Ministry car. The Ministry is very keen to be nice to us now. I wouldn't be surprised if Fudge was impeached soon."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well, because everyone saw how he turned a blind eye to Voldemort's return and won't forget that in a hurry. Plus he seems to be breaking under the pressure. He hasn't made a public speech in weeks."  
  
There was a loud crash as Emmalise came tumbling down the stairs accompanied by her trunk.  
  
"Crap!" said Emmalise. She stood up slowly, touched her left wrist, and winced.  
  
"Let me see it," said Lupin, holding out his hand.  
  
She walked over to him and he took her wrist gingerly in his hands. He bent it a little and she screamed "OW!"  
  
"I think it's broken," said Lupin. "I don't want to try and mend it in case something goes wrong, so I'll just set it for now."  
  
Lupin pulled out his wand, pointed it and Emmalise's wrist, and said "Ferula!" Instantly, bandages appeared from nowhere and snaked their way up Emmalise's arm, where they stopped.  
  
"Thanks," she said.  
  
***  
  
"Come on," said Emmalise, beckoning Harry over with her bandaged hand. "Let's go get a compartment."  
  
They were on the Hogwarts Express. Ron and Hermione had gone off to the Prefects Cart, accompanied by Ginny, who was a new prefect.  
  
"Hello Harry," said a dreamy voice to his right. "There's room in here."  
  
Luna Lovegood was sitting alone in a compartment. Emmalise smiled and sat down next to her.  
  
"This is Luna Lovegood," said Harry to Emmalise.  
  
"I don't know you," said Luna.  
  
"I'm An- Emmalise Lupin," said Emmalise.  
  
"Lupin? You wouldn't happen to be related to Professor Remus Lupin, would you?"  
  
"Well, he's my adoptive father."  
  
Harry sat down opposite Emmalise. There was a knock on the compartment door and Neville Longbottom entered.  
  
"Hi, Harry!" he said. "Hi Luna. Erm. . . ." he broke off, looking at Emmalise with a confused expression.  
  
"My name's Emmalise Lupin," she said.  
  
"Oh hi. I'm Neville Longbottom."  
  
"Hello, Neville."  
  
Neville sat down next to Emmalise who gave a disgusted look at Trevor and then looked away.  
  
***  
  
"Well, nothing's new this year," said Ron, sitting down by Harry. "All the same stuff."  
  
"Ginny went off with Colin Creevey. He's the other Gryffindor Prefect. They're quite the couple," said Hermione.  
  
"What happened to Dean?" asked Harry.  
  
"Well, she decided that she rather someone her own age."  
  
"Well, well, well," drawled a cold voice. "Back again, Potter? I thought for sure you'd have been killed by a Death Eater by now."  
  
Draco Malfoy, flanked by Crabbe and Goyle, were standing in the doorway.  
  
"Hello Potty, Weasel, Loony, Mudblood, Prat," said Malfoy, looking around at each of them in turn.  
  
"Get out," said Ron.  
  
"Ah," Malfoy said, ignoring Ron and looking at Emmalise, who glared at him. "Fresh meat. Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Draco Malfoy, and this is Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabbe."  
  
"What do you want?" she said.  
  
"What? Can't I come talk to whoever I want to? Or is precious Potter too fragile to be agitated? What's your name anyway?"  
  
"I'm Emmalise Lupin."  
  
"Lupin? Like that grubby werewolf bum Remus Lupin?"  
  
"He's my adoptive father."  
  
"Oh, another orphan?"  
  
"Get out!"  
  
Emmalise was now on her feet, her wand ready.  
  
"Going to hex me, are you, Orphan Girl?"  
  
"Adnama!" said Emmalise. (look closely at the name. It's my best friend's name spell backwards)  
  
Malfoy went flying, closely followed by Crabbe and Goyle. Malfoy slammed into an unattended food cart. Candy went flying everywhere. Crabbe collided with a wall, and Goyle fell on top of him. Malfoy got up, glaring at Emmalise. He had a squashed Cauldron Cake stuck to the back of his head. The plump lady who pushed the food cart came out and began yelling at Malfoy. The occupants of the compartment roared with laughter.  
  
"Serves him right, the greasy little prat of a git," said Emmalise.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~ 


	6. Ron Is Sooooo Obvious

Hermionegreen: I can't tell you! Thanks for your review! Keep reading!  
  
A/N: I need your opinion on something! To snog or not to snog, that is the question. Do you think I should write in snogging later on? Let me know!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Please don't rub it in.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
Ron gave a very loud belch.  
  
"Ron! That's disgusting!" said Hermione, looking appalled.  
  
"Thanks," said Ron.  
  
Harry and Emmalise laughed.  
  
The golden plates and goblets in front of them cleared. Harry looked up at the staff table. He saw Dumbledore, seated in his large rather throne-like chair wearing maroon robes. Next to Dumbledore was Professor McGonagall, sitting up straight and dabbing at her lips primly with a napkin. And in the neighboring seat was the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, who had already been introduced to them. Professor Cherub had long blue hair that reached her waist, matching blue eyes, and earrings shaped like miniature silver chains that were continually snaking around her ears.  
  
"This is the beginning," said Dumbledore, "of an exciting new year. I would like to welcome all our new students to Hogwarts, and remind them that the Forbidden Forest is just that- forbidden. Quidditch tryouts will be held in October. Please see your house Quidditch captain for details. And now, I think that it is time for bed. Good night to you all!"  
  
With an outbreak of noise and chatter, the students filtered out of the Great Hall. Ron and Hermione had gone to assist the first years, so Harry and Emmalise walked toward the Gryffindor Tower together.  
  
"Password?" said the Fat Lady as the group of Gryffindors reached the Tower.  
  
Ron and Hermione edged up to the front.  
  
"Padfoot," said Hermione, much to Harry's surprise.  
  
Everyone entered the Common Room, where Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Colin briefed the first years on the dormitory and Common Room rules. Neville, Dean, and Seamus went straight up to their dormitory, but Harry and Emmalise sat down by the fire waiting for Ron and Hermione.  
  
"I wonder why they named the password after. . . . after. . . ." Harry faltered.  
  
"Sirius?" prompted Emmalise gently.  
  
"Well," answered Hermione, sinking into a chair next to them, "Dumbledore says it's something like a tribute to the Marauders. Each Common Room's password is a different Marauder."  
  
"How much you want to bet Slytherin is Wormtail?" said Ron, sitting down by Hermione.  
  
Harry nodded in agreement  
  
"I'm dead ti-ti-tired!" Ron yawned. "I'm going to bed. Are you three coming?"  
  
"I am," said Harry.  
  
Harry and Ron tramped up the spiral staircase to the circular dormitory where Dean, Seamus, and Neville were already asleep. Ron ripped off his robes, yanked on his pajamas, and through himself into bed. Harry opened his trunk in search of his pajamas. Something glinted at him from the bottom of his trunk in the moonlight. He chucked random contents of his trunk over his shoulder and finally found what was shining. It was the shattered remains of the Two-Way Mirror that Sirius had given him the year before.  
  
~If I had only thought of this~ thought Harry ~Sirius wouldn't have died~  
  
"Reparo!" whispered Harry, pointing his wand at the shards of glass, which rejoined themselves seamlessly. He picked up the mirror and looked into it.  
  
"Sirius Black!" Harry murmured.  
  
Suddenly, with a jolt of excitement in Harry's stomach, the scene in the mirror changed. It was a fleeting picture of something round and shiny glowing with a brilliant blue-white light. Then it changed just as suddenly to a scene that Harry had hoped he would never seen again. It was the archway in the Death Room of the Department of Mysteries, the black veil it bore rippling as though in a light wind. Then, quite abruptly, it changed back to Harry's face. Feeling bewildered, Harry laid the mirror down on the nightstand along with his wand. He began changing into his pajamas. He had just pulled on his pajama shirt when he heard a scream coming from the Common Room.  
  
Dean blinked blearily around in the darkness, Neville sat bolt upright, and Seamus said groggily "Who screamed?" Ron, however, sprang out of bed with a cry of "Hermione!" and without further ado snatched up his wand and ran from the room. But Harry knew that scream, and it was not Hermione's. He had heard it issuing from Emmalise's mouth in the Porthole. It a fraction of a second, a thought raced through Harry's mind: What if the one who had killed Emmalise's parents had come back to kill her?  
  
Harry grabbed his own wand and flew down the stairs after Ron, meeting him at the doorway. Ron flung open the door and they burst into the common room.  
  
But there was no Death Eater. All Harry saw was Hermione patting a white and shaking Emmalise on the arm. Emmalise's eyes were glittering very much.  
  
"Sorry to wake you," said Emmalise shakily. "I-I had I nightmare. I dr- dreamt that the one who killed my mum and dad was about to kill m-me."  
  
Harry suddenly noticed that in his flight downstairs, his unbuttoned shirt had come entirely open. He quickly pulled it more closely around him.  
  
Ron exhaled deeply. "Damn! Gave me a bloody heart attack, you did!"  
  
"I'm going to bed," said Emmalise. She smiled slightly at Harry and Ron and disappeared up into the girls' dormitories.  
  
"I feel so sorry for her," said Hermione. "And this isn't the first time this happened, either."  
  
"Well, I'm glad you two are up anyway. I need to tell you something," Harry said.  
  
He told Ron and Hermione all about the Two-Way Mirror and what he had seen in it.  
  
"What do you think in means?" asked Ron.  
  
"I don't know," answered Hermione, looking thoughtful. "Well, that veil is the last place you saw him alive, so I guess that has to do with something, but other than that, I don't know."  
  
"Well, if Hermione doesn't know, then it's hopeless," said Ron. 


	7. Professor Cherub

hermionegreen: Thanks so much! I can't give anything away about the surprises to come, but I will tell you that that was not one of them. But that's a really cool concept, I may use it.  
  
Kady Rilla Wholi: Thanks! I thought they would be cute together. I agree, Emmalise is awesome like that.  
  
A/N: Still waiting on your opinions! Let me know about the snogging! TELL ME NOW! *pulls out rubber chicken again* HE'S HUNGRY!  
  
Another A/N: This chappie, about the first DADA lesson, features Patronuses because I think it's so cool seeing which character has what as a Patronus. I know Professor Cherub and her rhyming is kinda cheesy, but think it's funny.  
  
(from now on, I will be featuring a quote from my day in every chappie, know as Daily Dumbness, or D/D!)  
  
D/D: Down with Georges! Up with Bobs!  
  
Disclaimer: I know I don't own Harry Potter. I'm no J.K. Rowling. Brunettes are much sexier. (in case you're wondering, J.K. is blond) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Professor Cherub entered the classroom, and everyone fell silent. Today Professor Cherub was wearing blue robes that blended perfectly with her hair and eyes. She obviously had a great love for the color blue because all the walls were now blue also. The professor looked around the room and smiled slightly.  
  
"You'd think that someone was dead! What? Does the color blue fill you with dread?" said Professor Cherub brightly.  
  
The class released its collective breath. Professor Cherub smiled and walked up to the front of the classroom.  
  
"Wands out, quills away. We're having a practical lesson today," she said.  
  
"Er. . . ." said Seamus. "Do you always- ?"  
  
"Yes, I always speak in rhyme. It's from a curse when I was nine," said the Professor, answering his question before he finished. "St. Mungo's wizards found no cure, so you, my students, must endure. I rather liked it, anyway, so my rhyming shall stay. Now that you have all settled in, pay attention and I will begin."  
  
Professor Cherub turned to the blackboard, raised her wand, and then paused, examining the board critically.  
  
"One can never have too much blue. I think this board could use some too." She waved her wand at the blackboard. The board instantly changed to the exact same shade of sky blue as the rest of the room. She then tapped her wand on the board, and the words "THE PATRONUS CHARM: EXPECTO PATRONUM" snaked their way across the board in sparkly dark blue script.  
  
"We'll be working on Patronuses today, so listen to what to do and say. If you need to repel a dementor quick, the Patronus Charm will do the trick. You stand up straight, hold out your wand, and pick your happiest memory to concentrate on. Expecto Patronum is the spell. It takes a great deal of magic to do this well. Patronuses come in all sizes and shapes. The wizard who conjures it determines which form it takes. Most times they are silvery misty animals, but they may be not. A difference like this cannot be taught. Watch me now. I'll show you how."  
  
Professor Cherub raised her wand and said "Expecto Patronum!"  
  
A beautiful winged silvery-white angel burst forth from her wand. It swooped gracefully down on the Hufflepuffs on the other side of the room, many of whom gave noises of admiration or surprise, then disappeared.  
  
"Now, can anyone here do it already? Raise your hand if you are ready."  
  
Harry raised his hand, as did Hermione.  
  
"Yes Mr. Potter, I knew you could. And Ms. Granger too? Good, good. Now come down here and face your classmates, just like I did, to demonstrate."  
  
Harry and Hermione made their way into the middle of the classroom. Hermoine stepped back a little, indicating that Harry should go first. Harry raised his wand, summoned the memory of Ron holding the Quidditch Cup, borne on the shoulders if the Gryffindors, who were singing "Weasley Is Our King," and said "Expecto Patronum!" A silver-white stag exploded from the end if his wand, cantered around the room, and then evaporated into the air. There was a loud round of applause, during which Harry grinned sheepishly. Hermione then stepped forward, wand at ready, and said "Expecto Patronum!" An otter flew out of Hermione's wand and swam the length of the room before it disappeared too.  
  
"Very good, ten points each. Now, I think I have nothing left to teach," said Professor Cherub as the applause for Hermione died down. The Professor waved her wand and all the desks flew to the walls. "You know what do, so you may begin. Harry, Hermione, can you to help them?"  
  
Harry and Hermione nodded as everyone spread out through the room. Professor Cherub smiled and dimmed the lights a little, the better to see the Patronuses. Hermione went off through the good deal of slivery mist already issuing from various wands to assist Ron, who was looking confused. Harry grinned and began walking around the room.  
  
It was a very enjoyable lesson. By the end of the double-period, everyone had conquered the spell. After help from Hermione, Ron had managed to produce a lion-shaped Patronus. Emmalise's Patronus was a very handsome panther. After many, many tries, Neville had conjured a very large elephant. Seamus's was a gorilla, Dean's was a crocodile, Lavender Brown's was a unicorn, Parvati Patil's was a rabbit, Hannah Abbot's was a fox, and Ernie Macmillan's was a rhino.  
  
"Excellent, class! You learned very fast!" said Professor Cherub as the bell rang. "Ten points to every student today! No homework in honor of the first day!"  
  
Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Emmalise left the classroom and headed for the Great Hall for dinner. They sat down at the table and had hardly started serving themselves when Katie Bell walked up.  
  
"Hello!" she said, sitting down next to Harry. "All right, so, since I'm the oldest player on the team, I've been made Quidditch Captain. We're having Keeper and beater tryouts next Monday instead of in October so we can get a head start on training. You'll need to be there, you two, so don't plan anything. Six o'clock, all right?"  
  
"Okay," said Harry.  
  
"See you then," said Ron.  
  
"Are you going to try out?" said Harry to Emmalise as Katie walked away.  
  
"Yeah," she said, "I really want to play. Hermione, what's up?"  
  
For Hermione was staring off into space looking very preoccupied.  
  
". . . oh-oh nothing," she said, snapping back to reality. 


End file.
